


Nothing Stopping Us

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve just wanted this day to be done with.





	Nothing Stopping Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Quarantined” [T1]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

Steve shifts again on the bunk, trying to get comfortable enough to get a few hours of sleep.

He just wanted this day to be done with. He didn’t want to be here, quarantined by SHIELD. He didn’t want to fight aliens.

It was his wedding anniversary with Tony.

He missed the dinner reservations.

Steve rolls over at the sound of knocking.

Tony stands on the other side of the observation widow. A bouquet of flowers in one hand and two slices of cheesecake in the other.

“Happy Anniversary” Tony calls through the glass.

Steve smiles up at his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inspired by Nothing Stopping Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358082) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna)


End file.
